Drabble Series 3 Sign Of The Times
by ShenLong1
Summary: The boys are again on holiday; this time in Tasmania. Heero spots a few 'interesting' signs on their travels and with the memories still fresh in his mind of his suffering at Duo's hands from their previous holiday, he decides some payback is in order.
1. Ahead

Disclaimer: I don't own the G Boys, they belong to Bandai, Sotsu and associated parties. I just borrow them from time to time and return them a whole lot happier. Written for pleasure, not profit.

Rating: NC 17

Pairing: 1x2

Warnings: Yaoi, lemon, fluff

Series Summary: The boys are again on holiday; this time in Tasmania. Heero spots a few 'interesting' signs on their travels and with the memories still fresh in his mind of his suffering at Duo's hands (and cock!), from their previous holiday, he decides a little payback is in order.

Dedication: To Karina for kindly driving me around, putting me up and putting up with me on my Tasmanian holiday. Thanks girl - you're the best!

Summary: Heero and Duo are driving towards the coast when Heero takes a detour.

Drabble #1 in the Drabble series: 'Sign Of The Times'

"Ahead"

October 2009 ShenLong

"Smell that air, Heero. Ain't it just so clean and fresh?" Duo was all but hanging out of the car window, his braid streaming out and flapping in the wind.

"Hn." Heero was wondering how Duo wasn't getting smacked in the face with that braid, the way it was snaking around.

Duo sighed happily. "It's such gorgeous countryside, fresh, clean, invigorating."

Heero had to agree with that. They'd arrived on Tasmanian soil that morning, picked up the hire car and headed out to see the country. Right now they were headed for a place called George Town.

Fiddling with the radio, Duo found a station he liked and turned the volume up. Resting his head back against the seat's head rest, he closed his eyes and hummed along.

Heero kept his eyes on the road and drove. A few minutes later, they passed a road sign that gave the location names and the distance to them. Heero's eyes widened when he read one of the locations; then his smile turned feral and his eyes gleamed.

Memories of their last vacation and the things Duo had done to him were still fresh in his mind.

A little payback was in order.

Duo was almost asleep in his seat when he felt the car start to slow and then come to a stop. Opening his eyes, he was about to question his lover when a hand found his jeans and the zipper was lowered. Instead of the question, all that came out was a strangled moan as his cock was pulled free and enveloped in a warm, moist heat.

Sucking enthusiastically, Heero flicked his tongue around the head of Duo's cock and into the tiny slit, driving his lover wild. Moments later he had the reward he wanted.

Panting wildly, eyes glazed and brain somewhere near the moon, Duo could only slump in his seat.

Smirking to himself, Heero licked his lips, pressed a kiss to the tip of Duo's now flaccid cock and tucked the organ back inside Duo's jeans. Raising himself from his prone position and shoving back across the gear stick to sit upright again, he looked at his lover with a satisfied smile.

"Wha..."

"Just doing what the sign said, Duo," Heero replied and then put the car back into gear and rejoined the traffic.

Duo scrambled his thoughts and then spotted the sign. He gave a low chuckle as he read it.

"Low Head"

~ * ~

The sign 'Low Head' can be found on the way to George Town Tasmania.


	2. Aces High

**Thank you everyone for the very kind reviews! I hope you all continue to read and enjoy the insanity. *grin***

Disclaimer: I don't own the G Boys, they belong to Bandai, Sotsu and associated parties. I just borrow them from time to time and return them a whole lot happier. Written for pleasure, not profit.

Rating: NC 17

Pairing: 1x2

Warnings: Yaoi, lemon, fluff

Series Summary: The boys are again on holiday; this time in Tasmania. Heero spots a few 'interesting' signs on their travels and with the memories still fresh in his mind of his suffering at Duo's hands (and cock!), from their previous holiday, he decides a little payback is in order.

Dedication: To Karina for kindly driving me around, putting me up and putting up with me on my Tasmanian holiday. Thanks girl - you're the best!

Summary: The boys have reached George Town and decide to have some lunch.

Drabble #2 in the Drabble series: 'Sign Of The Times'

"Aces High"

October 2009 ShenLong

"Are you hungry?" asked Heero as they drove around the quaint streets of George Town.

Duo grinned. "Is the Pope catholic?"

"Hn. I guess that was rather a stupid question." Heero took a left and then spotted a hotel up ahead. "We should be able to get something to eat there," he muttered.

"Fine with me." Duo's mind was still a little scrambled from their impromptu stop earlier.

Heero indicated and pulled into the car parking area and cut the engine. "Come on, let's get you fed," he said as he exited the car.

Duo bounced out the other side and stretched, showing a little skin as his t-shirt rode up. "Yeah, well, it's okay for you, you had an appetizer on the way here," he groused. Duo was feeling a little miffed that his lover had pounced him and he'd not had the chance to reciprocate.

As they stepped inside the hotel entrance, Heero glanced to the side and an evil look passed over his features. He grabbed Duo by the elbow and steered him off to the side and down a hall way.

"Heero?" Duo began to question and then spotted the 'Gents' sign above the door. "I guess I need to go too," he sighed as he was pushed inside.

Seconds later, Duo was locked with his lover inside one of the small stalls, jeans around his ankles, boxers at his knees and a finger stroking his channel.

"What the..." The rest of his words were cut off as Heero clamped a hand over his mouth and hissed into his ear.

"Shhh. You want people to hear you?"

Duo bit his lip and shook his head.

"Good. Just keep it quiet."

The finger stroking around his entrance was replaced with the insistent poking of something larger and Duo moaned as that something larger pressed inside.

Heero was quick, seating himself to the hilt and then beginning a series of hard thrusts, thrusts that had Duo's hands scrabbling to grab the cistern to keep his balance as Heero's pounding of his ass sent him up onto the balls of his feet.

Duo was hot and tight, Heero was still half hard from sucking his lover off earlier and it didn't take him long to come. With a shudder and low moan, he buried himself as deep as he could get and shot his load.

Slumping against Duo's back, he let the last ripples pass through his system before pulling back and grabbing at the toilet roll. Cleaning himself off, he made sure to clean Duo too before pulling the long haired man's pants back up.

Moments later they exited the restroom and continued on their way to the hotel dining room. Duo was still dazed from the encounter and ate his lunch in silence, darting odd looks at his lover from time to time. Meal finished, they paid the bill and exited, Heero walking with a bit of a swagger as they made their way back to the car.

Duo glanced back at the hotel as they walked and his eyes alighted on a banner he'd not seen when they walked in. Turning to Heero, he questioned, "That quickie in the bathroom wouldn't have had anything to do with that sign now would it, Heero?"

"What sign?" Heero replied in an innocent voice.

"That one," Duo growled and pointed to the banner that said "Free Poker"

"Oh, that sign." Heero unlocked the car. "Why should I pay for it when they're giving it away free?" he snickered.

"Heero! I've never charged you!"

~ * ~

The sign 'Free Poker' was hanging outside a hotel in George Town.


	3. Back to Nature

**Thank you all for reading and the lovely reviews!**

Disclaimer: I don't own the G Boys, they belong to Bandai, Sotsu and associated parties. I just borrow them from time to time and return them a whole lot happier. Written for pleasure, not profit.

Rating: NC 17

Pairing: 1x2

Warnings: Yaoi, lemon, fluff

Series Summary: The boys are again on holiday; this time in Tasmania. Heero spots a few 'interesting' signs on their travels and with the memories still fresh in his mind of his suffering at Duo's hands (and cock!), from their previous holiday, he decides a little payback is in order.

Dedication: To Karina for kindly driving me around, putting me up, and putting up with me on my Tasmanian holiday. Thanks girl - you're the best!

Summary: Still traveling around George Town, Heero takes a wrong turn.

Drabble #3 in the Drabble series: 'Sign Of The Times'

"Back to Nature"

October 2009 ShenLong.

"I think you should have turned left where you turned right," Duo said helpfully as he studied the map in his hands.

"Hn," Heero grunted.

"Well, if you don't want my help, that's fine, it's a nice day for a drive," Duo smiled and tossed the map to the back seat.

"I thought I'd take the scenic route."

"Yeah, yeah. Just admit it, Heero; you're lost."

"Am not."

"Are too."

"Am not."

"Are too."

"Am not."

"Are too."

"Dee two."

"Are... _What_?"

"R2 D2, the robot thing from Star Wars," Heero snickered and pulled off the road.

Duo gave his lover a funny look before turning his attention to where Heero had stopped. There was a lovely view of the ocean just beyond the rocks. "Ooooh, pit stop," Duo cheered and got out of the car. He scrambled over a few rocks to gaze out at the ocean.

The crashing of the waves blocked out the sound of his lover coming up behind him and before Duo knew it, his jeans were once again around his ankles, boxers about his knees and his cheeks pulled apart for Heero to enter him.

_This is starting to become a habit, _Duo thought to himself and then moaned as his prostate was struck.

Heero hadn't wasted any time, Duo's passage was still slick from their earlier encounter and Heero slid in easily.

"Heero! What the hell are you doing?" Duo exclaimed.

"I thought it was obvious what I'm doing," Heero growled and bit gently to the back of Duo's neck.

"B - but, we're in a public place! Anyone could walk down these rocks," Duo complained.

"Then I'd better hurry up," Heero replied and thrust faster.

Moments later it was all over, Heero was pulling out and tucking himself away, assisting Duo to yank his pants back up too, despite the long haired man not having come himself.

"Better get back on the road," Heero grunted and turned around, walking quickly back to the car.

Duo followed a little slower than his partner, eyes scanning around to see if they'd been seen and trying to find the reason for Heero's ravishing of him. Pulling back out of the side road and onto the main highway, Duo had his answer.

There on the sign post read the words, "Shag Rock".

~ * ~

'Shag Rock' can be found on the coast line near George Town Tasmania.


	4. Anchors Aweigh!

Disclaimer: I don't own the G Boys, they belong to Bandai, Sotsu and associated parties. I just borrow them from time to time and return them a whole lot happier. Written for pleasure, not profit.

Rating: NC 17

Pairing: 2x1

Warnings: Yaoi, lemon, fluff

Series Summary: The boys are again on holiday; this time in Tasmania. Heero spots a few 'interesting' signs on their travels and with the memories still fresh in his mind of his suffering at Duo's hands (and cock!), from their previous holiday, he decides a little payback is in order.

Dedication: To Karina for kindly driving me around, putting me up, and putting up with me on my Tasmanian holiday. Thanks girl - you're the best!

Summary: Duo decides it's time for a little revenge.

Drabble #4 in the Drabble series: 'Sign Of The Times'

"Anchors Aweigh!"

October 2009 ShenLong

"Oh, this is nice," said Duo as they walked into the motel room Heero had booked for them.

Heero just grunted and hefted the bag off his shoulder. Tossing it to the floor, he walked through and past his lover to the bathroom.

Duo watched him go, an evil smirk crossing his face as the door shut. He was still half hard from their little encounter at 'Shag Rock' and more than ready for a little revenge. With Heero occupied in the bathroom, Duo dived into the duffle and quickly found what he sought.

Seconds later, he was ready and waiting.

Flushing the toilet, Heero washed his hands, looking longingly at the shower but deciding that would have to wait until they'd had something to eat. Knowing his lover's insatiable appetite, Duo would probably be gnawing at the chair legs by now.

Stepping out of the bathroom, Heero wasn't exactly on alert; which was to prove his downfall.

Before he could blink a pair of arms had him in a vice grip, hands swiftly bound and then he was tossed face first to the queen bed.

"Mmmphh," he muttered as his face was pressed to the bed spread.

Hands were pulled up and secured to the bed post, his shorts yanked off and his legs spread wide. He felt the rope as it wrapped around an ankle and then pulled tight. The same attention was paid to the other ankle and try as he might, Heero couldn't move.

"Duo," he growled, twisting his head to the side and managing to breathe.

"Oh, no, lover of mine. You left me high and dry on Shag Rock and Shini junior doesn't appreciate that."

The bed dipped as Duo climbed on behind his lover and settled between Heero's spread thighs.

"Ahhh."

A slick finger probed between Heero's buttocks, quickly prepping him. The finger was soon replaced with something much thicker and had Heero moaning wantonly.

Duo shoved in to the hilt, pausing for a second before withdrawing and then plunging back inside Heero's tight heat.

"I suggest you hang on tight, Heero. This ride is about to get a little rough." Duo closed his eyes and began to build a rhythm.

Unable to do anything at all, Heero clenched his hands around the rope securing him to the headboard and groaned as his prostate was repeatedly struck.

Within minutes, Duo was screaming his passion to the four walls, body shaking as he came long and hard inside his lover. Beneath him, Heero moaned loudly as the repeated striking of his prostate combined with the friction of the bed cover against his hard cock sent him over the edge.

Slumped against his lover's back, Duo took a few minutes to recover, then he pulled free and swiftly undid the ropes holding his lover down. Before Heero had the chance to retaliate, Duo was off the bed and into the bathroom.

Moving a little stiffly from the slight soreness to his rear, Heero chuckled softly to himself. He guessed he deserved that after having tormented his lover all day. And this was Anchor Point after all.

~ * ~

Anchor Point is again a spot on the north east coast of Tasmania.


	5. Scrutiny

Disclaimer: I don't own the G Boys, they belong to Bandai, Sotsu and associated parties. I just borrow them from time to time and return them a whole lot happier. Written for pleasure, not profit.

Rating: NC 17

Pairing: 1x2

Warnings: Yaoi, lemon, fluff

Series Summary: The boys are again on holiday; this time in Tasmania. Heero spots a few 'interesting' signs on their travels and with the memories still fresh in his mind of his suffering at Duo's hands (and cock!), from their previous holiday, he decides a little payback is in order.

Dedication: To Karina for kindly driving me around, putting me up, and putting up with me on my Tasmanian holiday. Thanks girl - you're the best!

Summary: Duo and Heero are visiting a couple of tourist attractions when Heero spots another sign.

Drabble #5 in the Drabble series: 'Sign Of The Times'

"Scrutiny"

October 2009 ShenLong

"That was pretty fascinating and educational, don't you agree, Heero?" asked Duo as they wandered back down the pier.

"Hn," Heero grunted, still scanning through the pamphlets he'd picked up from their visit to the Seahorse Aquarium and the Platypus house.

"Who would have thought they could breed seahorses, let alone export them out to aquariums all over the world? And they're releasing a lot back into the wild," Duo continued to ramble.

"Hn." Heero was still studying the pamphlet and spotted a small tourist map printed on the back.

"Those platypus sure are funny looking creatures too. The bill of a duck, webbed feet, furry bodies, warm blooded and lay eggs. No wonder the biologists were confused when they discovered the country, coming across weird looking animals like that."

"At least those echidna don't fire their quills at you like the porcupine does," Heero stated as he continued to walk, carefully steering them along a side path.

"They were actually kinda cute," Duo replied with a grin, completely unaware of the path they were taking.

Heero scanned ahead and picked out a place on the side of the road.

"Such long beaks on them too. I thought they would be called snouts, not beaks. Wha..?"

Duo didn't get a chance to finish. His arm was grabbed and he found himself being pulled into the thick bush on the side of the walking path. "Heero?"

"Shhh," Heero hissed and pulled down the zipper of Duo's jeans. Dropping to his knees, he pulled Duo's cock out from his boxers and scrutinized the head before giving an experimental lick.

Duo's knees began to buckle and he had to grab onto the trunk of the tree he was collapsing next to.

Heero's tongue and lips went on a tour of discovery, exploring the head of Duo's cock. He licked around the rapidly swelling crown, dipped into the slit , teased the ridge where Duo's foreskin joined and suckled lightly on the head.

"Ah, more, deeper," Duo moaned and rested a hand on the top of his lover's locks, trying to get Heero to take in all his length.

Heero resisted, sucking and teasing at the head only.

"Heero?" Duo whined. "Take it all, baby."

Heero pulled back and shook his head. "Iie, Duo." He returned to his investigation of Duo's crown, pointing to a sign to his right.

"Inspection Head"

"Ah, fuck,' Duo groaned.

~ * ~

Inspection Head is a place just inside the Tamar River mouth at Beauty Point, Tasmania.


	6. Fast and Furious

Disclaimer: I don't own the G Boys, they belong to Bandai, Sotsu and associated parties. I just borrow them from time to time and return them a whole lot happier. Written for pleasure, not profit.

Rating: NC 17

Pairing: 1x2

Warnings: Yaoi, innuendo, fluff, lemon

Series Summary: The boys are again on holiday; this time in Tasmania. Heero spots a few 'interesting' signs on their travels and with the memories still fresh in his mind of his suffering at Duo's hands (and cock!), from their previous holiday, he decides a little payback is in order.

Dedication: To Karina for kindly driving me around, putting me up and putting up with me on my Tasmanian holiday. Thanks girl - you're the best!

Warnings: Yaoi, innuendo, fluff, lemon/lime

Summary: Duo and Heero are continuing on their drive around the coast line of North East Tasmania when Heero spots another sign.

Drabble #6 in the Drabble series: 'Sign of the Times' (Note: Drabbles 6 & 7 are related)

"Fast and Furious"

October 2009 ShenLong

"Such pretty coastline, hey, Heero?"

"Hn."

"You know, that's what I love about you, Heero. Your ability to communicate exactly what you're feeling," came Duo's sarcastic reply.

"Hn."

"Why do I bother?" Duo muttered to himself under his breath and turned his attention back to the coastline.

The scenery was quite breathtaking, the ocean pounding up against the rocks, determined to break through the solid formations; the rocks as equally determined to not allow that to happen.

"It would have been really hard for the early settlers when they arrived here to try and find a safe passage into this country." Duo tried again to strike up a conversation with his quiet lover.

"Hn."

Ignoring the lack of response, Duo continued. "I'll bet there's a lot of ship wrecks out there," he mused.

"Hn."

"Geeze, this trip would be a lot more exciting if you were to actively take part in a conversation from time to time."

"Hn!"

"I know you're driving, but you can multitask. It's not that hard to hold a conversation and keep driving."

"Hn."

"Yes, I know I can translate most of your mono syllables, but it would be nice to have an actual 'talk' with you on the odd occasion. So far it seems to be me that's doing all the talking."

"Hn..."

"Thanks a lot, buddy! I do not talk all the time." Duo huffed and folded his arms across his chest. "I just think it would be nice for you to speak in something other than 'Hnese' for once. Maybe tell me what you'd like to do on this trip, any places you'd like to visit. Ack! What the hell!?"

Duo's little rant was cut off as Heero pulled the car over, slammed it into park and pounced.

Clothes were hastily removed, two fingers were shoved into Duo's ass and then before the long haired man knew what was happening, Heero was in him and pounding furiously.

"Whoa! What the - ohhh, hit that spot again, Heero."

"Hn." Heero gave a feral grin and thrust even faster and harder.

Within a couple of seconds, it was all over. Heero released himself into his lover and then slumped against the sweaty man.

"Uh, heavy, Heero," Duo grumbled and pushed his lover from his form.

Heero grunted and rolled back into the driver's seat, a sated smile on his face. "I don't need words to communicate my emotions," he muttered. "I can let the signs do it for me."

"Eh?"

Heero pointed up ahead.

'Point Rapid' was written clearly on the green sign.

"Yeah, rapid about sums it up all right," Duo snapped. "What about me?" Duo indicated the very prominent erection still jutting from his groin.

A glint appeared in Heero's eye.

Duo swallowed hard.

~ * ~

Point Rapid is again a place on the North East coast of Tasmania.


	7. Oiled

Disclaimer: I don't own the G Boys, they belong to Bandai, Sotsu and associated parties. I just borrow them from time to time and return them a whole lot happier. Written for pleasure, not profit.

Rating: NC 17

Pairing: 1x2

Warnings: Yaoi, innuendo, fluff, lemon

Series Summary: The boys are again on holiday; this time in Tasmania. Heero spots a few 'interesting' signs on their travels and with the memories still fresh in his mind of his suffering at Duo's hands (and cock!), from their previous holiday, he decides a little payback is in order.

Dedication: To Karina for kindly driving me around, putting me up and putting up with me on my Tasmanian holiday. Thanks girl - you're the best!

Warnings: Yaoi, innuendo, fluff, lemon/lime

Summary: Heero is quite sated after his 'rapid' seduction, but Duo still needs satisfying.

Drabble # 7 in the Drabble series: 'Sign of the Times' (Note: Drabbles 6 & 7 are related)

"Oiled"

October 2009 ShenLong

Duo wasn't sure what that glint in Heero's eye meant. His cock didn't worry about it though, it still waved about in the air, hard and angry with the precome dribbling from the slit, almost screaming 'play with me!'.

Heero's eyes switched from Duo's face to the man's cock and back to Duo's face again. He licked his lips.

"Err... Heero? Just what are you – oh shit!"

Heero lunged forward once again, his mouth covering the tip of Duo's erection whilst his hand grasped at the base and began to pump.

"Ohhh..." Duo's eyes crossed and he slumped into his seat.

"Hn," Heero murmured around his mouthful and then proceeded to lick, suck and nibble at his lover's length.

A hand wormed down to his sac and cradled his balls. A finger stroked over the soft skin of perineum and all the time that mouth never let up in its torment.

Duo squirmed and writhed. It was hard to thrust his hips when sitting in the passenger seat of a small sedan, his lover draped across his lap with his head buried between his legs.

Moans turned into squeaks and soft squeals as Duo's cock was stimulated. Heero's teeth scraped lightly over the engorged head, a talented tongue flicked around the crown before suction was again applied.

"Ahh... Ohhhh...." Duo continued to cry out as his body was pushed to the very limits.

Working a finger further down and under his partner, Heero managed to locate the still wet hole and plunged his finger inside.

He hit Duo's prostate with deadly accuracy.

"Ahhh!" Duo yelled as his brain short circuited.

The springs in the car seat began to voice their objection to the harsh treatment they were receiving whilst the car rocked in rhythm to the two men and their antics inside.

Another brush over his prostate, another nip to the sensitive head along with a soothing suckle was all it took and Duo was plunging over the edge and into nirvana.

He whimpered, cried and moaned as the pleasure rolled over and through him, his seed spurting from the slit and into Heero's waiting mouth.

The Japanese man swallowed it all down and continued to suckle upon the now very sensitive head in an attempt to get more from his lover.

Eventually, Duo pushed him off, unable to take the teasing any longer.

Heero let himself be pulled from his lover's length and licked his lips again.

"I think we're gonna have to pay the car rental company for damages to the seat," Duo grumbled as he pulled his clothes back into place, the seat squeaking as he moved.

"At least it proved my point," Heero returned as he also fixed his clothing.

"Eh?"

Heero nodded to the sign again and Duo followed the nod.

There below the distance to 'Point Rapid' lay another landmark name and distance.

Duo shook his head as an amused chuckle escaped his lips. "I suppose we did make them squeak."

"Hn." Heero slipped the car into gear and drove past the sign and towards 'Squeaking Point'.

~ * ~

Squeaking Point as another landmark on the Tasmanian north coast.


	8. Stretch

Disclaimer: I don't own the G Boys, they belong to Bandai, Sotsu and associated parties. I just borrow them from time to time and return them a whole lot happier. Written for pleasure, not profit.

Rating: NC 17

Pairing: 1x2

Warnings: Yaoi, lemon, fluff

Series Summary: The boys are again on holiday; this time in Tasmania. Heero spots a few 'interesting' signs on their travels and with the memories still fresh in his mind of his suffering at Duo's hands (and cock!), from their previous holiday, he decides a little payback is in order.

Dedication: To Karina for kindly driving me around, putting me up, and putting up with me on my Tasmanian holiday. Thanks girl - you're the best!

Summary: Heero and Duo continue their explorations along the coast.

Drabble #8 in the Drabble series: 'Sign Of The Times'

"Stretch."

October 2009 ShenLong

"Where are we off to today, Heero?' asked Duo as they climbed into the car.

"I thought we'd explore a little more of the coast line and river mouth."

"Ah, okay." Duo settled into the passenger seat and got comfortable.

Heero backed out of the parking bay and drove out onto the road. Moments later they'd picked up the coastal road and were driving along with the ocean views to their left and the salty taste of sea air blowing in through the windows.

"This is the life, hey, Heero?"

"Hn."

Duo turned his gaze out the window and watched the scenery as it passed by. His hair was blown lightly by the wind, skin touched and pinked by the slightly chilly air.

Heero thought it was the most beautiful sight in the world.

Keeping his eyes on the road and calling up the mental map in his mind, Heero continued to drive. His eyes drifted from time to time to glance at the passing signs, making sure he was still on track.

A smirk found his mouth as he passed a particularly interesting sign and his brain scrambled to process it.

Completely oblivious to his partner, Duo continued to watch the sea scape and surrounding countryside as it rolled by.

Taking a glance at his partner from the corner of his eye, Heero began to sneak a hand across towards his lover.

Duo had shifted slightly in his seat, twisting to rest most of his weight on his left hip and leaving three quarters of his back and rear facing Heero.

The hand crept closer.

Duo suddenly jerked in his seat and shot around, glaring daggers at his lover. He'd felt something caress over his buttocks.

The car swerved a little before Heero managed to get both hands back on the wheel and keep the car straight on the road once more.

"What the fuck was that, Yuy?!" Duo demanded. "You're supposed to be driving and keeping both eyes and hands on the wheel!"

"Not my fault," Heero replied with a shrug of his shoulders.

"What do you mean, it's not your fault?" Duo spluttered.

Heero nodded up ahead to a sign that was rapidly approaching.

Duo's eyes read the sign as it flashed past and he raised a questioning eyebrow. "Do you have to take every sign you see literally?"

"Just wanted to see if it was," Heero smirked.

"Next time, pull off the road first, I don't fancy leaving this world just yet," Duo huffed and then rolled his eyes. "Long reach indeed, more like a bloody great stretch!"

"Hai, it was," Heero said with a snicker.

~ * ~

The sign 'Long Reach' is on the coastal road in George Town.


	9. Giddyup!

Disclaimer: I don't own the G Boys, they belong to Bandai, Sotsu and associated parties. I just borrow them from time to time and return them a whole lot happier. Written for pleasure, not profit.

Rating: NC 17

Pairing: 1x2

Warnings: Yaoi, lemon, fluff

Series Summary: The boys are again on holiday; this time in Tasmania. Heero spots a few 'interesting' signs on their travels and with the memories still fresh in his mind of his suffering at Duo's hands (and cock!), from their previous holiday, he decides a little payback is in order.

Dedication: To Karina for kindly driving me around, putting me up, and putting up with me on my Tasmanian holiday. Thanks girl - you're the best!

Summary: Heero and Duo are heading towards Devonport for a couple of days sightseeing.

Drabble #9 in the Drabble series: 'Sign Of The Times'

"Giddy-up"

November 2009 ShenLong

Duo rubbed at his full belly. "That was nice, Heero," he stated and gave a loud belch. "Errr, pardon me?"

"Hn."

"What's next on the agenda?" Duo asked and settled back into his seat.

They had just enjoyed a very nice lunch at the Raspberry farm. Heero had played it safe and healthy as usual and had ordered the salmon roulade accompanied with a raspberry vinegarette dressing.

Duo had opted for the raspberry pancakes smothered in cream and ice cream and swimming in a raspberry topping.

"I think it's the Ashgrove Cheese factory," Heero said. "Have a look on the map, that should tell us for sure and also how far it is."

Doing a quick pat down of his pockets, Duo drew a blank. He fished around in the glove box, checked the side pockets on the door and even went as far as to reach over to the back seat and toss the items around on said back seat.

"Ummm..."

"You've lost it, haven't you?"

"I think I must have left it on the table at the raspberry farm," Duo replied sheepishly.

Heero grunted and shook his head. "There's an information bay up ahead, we'll pull in there and double check. Once we get to Devonport we'll need to get another map."

"Okay." Duo cheered up a bit and lay back in his seat a bit, letting his eyes drift shut and doze after the wonderfully fulfilling meal.

Not long after, Heero spotted the information bay and pulled off the highway and into it. He cut the engine and got out to check the large map. Noting the Cheese Factory wasn't all that far ahead, his eyes traveled over the rest of the map, alighted on a point of interest and then lit up.

Duo staggered out of the car, still half asleep. He made it over to where Heero was standing. Before he had a chance to say anything, Heero grabbed his arm and pulled him behind the sign and into the bushes. Duo suddenly found himself with his pants around his ankles and being shoved to all fours on the ground.

"Uh, Heero?" he questioned and looked back over his shoulder.

"Just move a little more that way," Heero replied and pushed against Duo's hips, turning him the way he wanted. Satisfied, Heero dropped to his own knees behind his lover and sank home with one, quick thrust.

Their coupling was quick, but most enjoyable; Heero actually taking the time to reach underneath his partner and jerk Duo off.

With the fun over, both men redressed themselves and walked back around the information map and sign. Duo was scratching his head and looking to the large map. There had to be a clue there somewhere for his partner's sudden horniness.

And then he spotted it. "Um, Heero?"

"Hai?"

"Are we planning on stopping there?" Duo pointed to the name 'Mount Direction' on the map.

"I don't think we will have the time, besides, I've already mounted in the right direction."

~ * ~

Mount Direction is a place not far from Rowella and across the Tamar River


	10. Milk Maid

Disclaimer: I don't own the G Boys, they belong to Bandai, Sotsu and associated parties. I just borrow them from time to time and return them a whole lot happier. Written for pleasure, not profit.

Rating: NC 17

Pairing: 2x2

Warnings: Yaoi, lemon, fluff

Series Summary: The boys are again on holiday; this time in Tasmania. Heero spots a few 'interesting' signs on their travels and with the memories still fresh in his mind of his suffering at Duo's hands (and cock!), from their previous holiday, he decides a little payback is in order.

Dedication: To Karina for kindly driving me around, putting me up, and putting up with me on my Tasmanian holiday. Thanks girl - you're the best!

Summary: Heero and Duo take time out from their driving to relax and catch up with the local news in their motel room.

Drabble #10 in the Drabble series: 'Sign Of The Times'

December 2009 ShenLong

"Milk Maid"

"That feels much better," Duo announced as he stepped out of the small bathroom, shorts riding low on his hips and towelling his hair.

Glancing up from where he was sitting reading the paper, Heero gave a soft smile. "Hn."

"Wha'cha doing? Duo asked as he sat on the bed and rubbed briskly at his hair.

"Reading the local paper," Heero replied in a tone that clearly said: 'Don't you have eyes?'

"Ah. Never bother with those things."

"Maybe if you were to read for a change you might improve your intelligence."

"If I want to improve my intellect, it certainly wouldn't be by reading the paper; they're only full of bad news," Duo replied and turned his back on his lover, picking up his hairbrush and indicating the conversation was over.

"Hn." Heero raised the paper up and disappeared behind it to continue in his quest to learn more of what was going on in the locality.

Having brushed and plaited his hair, Duo turned back to be confronted by a pair of legs in a chair, the rest of his lover obscured by the newspaper. His eyes couldn't help but glance over the front and back page, then return to the front page again where he squinted as he read the headlines.

Duo's mouth curled up into a wicked grin as he read the headlines again. Mischief sparkled in violet eyes as he quietly undid the button and zipper to his shorts and pulled his cock out. In full stealth mode, Duo began to fondle himself until his cock was rock hard.

Heero turned the page and continued to read, oblivious to his partner's antics.

Grasping his cock in his hand, Duo began to stroke, spreading the fluid leaking from the tip to make the passage of his hand a little easier. He bit his lip to stop from moaning as his pleasure built.

Heero frowned behind the paper; his lover was unusually quiet and that put Heero on alert. Wondering just what exactly Duo was up to, Heero lowered the paper. His eyes opened wide in shock as his brain scrambled to process what he was seeing.

Duo had his head tossed back and his eyes closed as his fist worked furiously over his erection. Judging by the amount of precum dribbling from the slit, he wasn't far off reaching his goal. Heero licked his lips and sat back to watch the show.

Continuing to pump, Duo knew he wasn't going to last much longer. He slid his other hand into his open shorts to cup at his balls. Rolling his testicles around in his hand his breath began to hitch as his orgasm crept up on him.

Heero could feel his own erection starting as he continued to watch the display before him.

Unable to stop the moan falling from his lips, Duo drew in a ragged breath as his climax found him. The sticky fluid spurted from the tip of his cock and dribbled over his hand. He panted softly as he rode the aftershocks and then collapsed bonelessly to the bed.

Waiting until his lover had finished, Heero cleared his throat and waited.

Hearing the noise, Duo cracked open an eye and looked directly into amused cobalt. "Uh..."

"What brought that on?" asked Heero with a tilt of his head.

"Errr... the newspaper?"

"The newspaper?" Heero echoed, clearly confused.

"Yeah. Check out the headline."

Heero shuffled the paper in his hands until he could read the headline on the front page. He chuckled to himself and looked back to his partner. "I think you have been," he snickered.

"It's your turn next."

"Eh?" Heero clearly looked confused.

"It says 'We're being milked', Heero; we're; as in the plural, not just me."

Heero swallowed hard at the predatory look in Duo's eyes as his lover rose and began to stalk towards him.

~ * ~

"We're Being Milked" was the headline story in the Examiner newspaper 7th Oct 2009 edition and referred to the current argument the farmers were having with the milk companies over the price they're being paid for their milk.

Drabbles 10 and 11 are related.


	11. Up, Up and Away

Disclaimer: I don't own the G Boys, they belong to Bandai, Sotsu and associated parties. I just borrow them from time to time and return them a whole lot happier. Written for pleasure, not profit.

Rating: NC 17

Pairing: 2x1

Warnings: Yaoi, lemon, fluff

Series Summary: The boys are again on holiday; this time in Tasmania. Heero spots a few 'interesting' signs on their travels and with the memories still fresh in his mind of his suffering at Duo's hands (and cock!), from their previous holiday, he decides a little payback is in order.

Dedication: To Karina for kindly driving me around, putting me up, and putting up with me on my Tasmanian holiday. Thanks girl - you're the best!

Summary: Heero and Duo take time out from their driving to relax and catch up with the local news in their motel room.

Drabble #11 in the Drabble series: 'Sign Of The Times'

December 2009 ShenLong

"Up, Up and Away"

"Ah..." Heero murmured as his lover stalked towards him. Duo's shorts were still open, his semi-erect cock hanging out and a predatory gleam in those violet eyes.

"What's the matter, Heero? Don't you want to be 'milked'?" Duo questioned as he stopped between his lover's spread thighs.

Heero groaned.

Reaching forward, Duo sealed their lips together with a harsh kiss, his hands dropping to Heero's pants and tugging at the fabric.

Lifting his hips a little, Heero did his best to assist his lover in the removal of his sweats.

With pants now removed, Heero was naked from the waist down, but the newspaper rested in Heero's lap and obscured Duo's vision of his lover. With a low growl, Duo picked up the paper and went to move it to the side when his eyes caught another headline story. He gave a soft chuckle to himself and backed away for a moment.

Feeling his lover's retreat, Heero opened the eyes he'd closed whilst enjoying the kiss and not bothered to reopen just yet. He watched in curiosity as Duo rummaged around in his duffel bag and then returned, shedding his shorts as he went.

Keeping the item out of Heero's vision, Duo twisted the cap and managed to coat his fingers in the gel. Dropping to his knees, he grabbed Heero's calves and pushed them up so the Japanese man's feet rested on the edge of the seat. Before Heero could ask what was happening, Duo shoved two, slick fingers into his passage and struck his prostate.

Heero yelped with the sudden intrusion and then moaned with pleasure as his body tingled all the way down to his toes. Moments later he felt the blunt head pressing against his opening and relaxed as much as possible.

Duo slid inside the tight heat, paused for a moment to allow Heero to adjust and then began to thrust. He grasped Heero's thighs, pulled the man slightly forward in the chair and then pushed those thighs higher. "Oh, yeah. Now this feels good," he groaned.

Heero's head was tossing from side to side as his lover fucked him into the chair, mind wondering why Duo was topping him instead of just jerking him off as he'd said he was going to. As his head turned to the side so his eyes alighted on the paper lying on the floor and he had his answer. "Up They Go?" he questioned.

"Mmm... yeah," Duo moaned in reply and pushed Heero's legs higher so he could thrust deeper.

"I don't think it's referring to my legs, Duo, more like the interest rates on the housing mortgages."

"Right now, Heero, I don't care," Duo groaned.

And quite honestly, neither did Heero.

~ * ~

"Up They Go" was another headline in the Examiner Newspaper dated 7th Oct 2009 and did in fact refer to the rising interest rates on the housing mortgages and not how far Heero's legs could rise.

Drabbles 10 and 11 are related.


	12. Parking

Disclaimer: I don't own the G Boys, they belong to Bandai, Sotsu and associated parties. I just borrow them from time to time and return them a whole lot happier. Written for pleasure, not profit.

Rating: NC 17

Pairing: 1x2

Warnings: Yaoi, innuendo, fluff, lemon

Series Summary: The boys are again on holiday; this time in Tasmania. Heero spots a few 'interesting' signs on their travels and with the memories still fresh in his mind of his suffering at Duo's hands (and cock!), from their previous holiday, he decides a little payback is in order.

Dedication: To Karina for kindly driving me around, putting me up and putting up with me on my Tasmanian holiday. Thanks girl - you're the best!

Summary: Heero and Duo leave their motel in Devonport and begin their drive south.

Drabble #12 in the Drabble series: 'Sign of the Times'

"Parking"

December. 2009 ShenLong

"Wake up, Duo," said Heero as he parked the car and gave his partner a shake.

"Uh.. Wha...?" Duo mumbled.

"I thought we'd stop and grab a bite to eat."

"Ah, okay." Duo rubbed the sleep from his eyes and stumbled out of the car. He was still partially asleep, his brain refusing to wake up properly.

Heero chuckled softly to himself as he led his lover along the street and with an evil smirk, suddenly pulled them both into a side alley and behind a dumpster.

Still being partially in dreamland, Duo didn't register what was happening until his pants found his ankles and cold air was swirling around his nether regions.

"Uh, Heero?"

"Shhh," Heero replied and pushed a finger inside his lover's channel.

"But.. Ohhh, that feels good." Duo was unable to continue his line of questioning as Heero's fingers found his prostate and caused his eyes to cross and brain to short circuit.

Snickering softly, Heero withdrew his fingers and unzipped his fly. Pulling himself free, he quickly lubed himself up and plunged into Duo's hot, tight body before the other man could figure out what was going on.

"Ah... Ohh... Umm..." Duo was reduced to mindless babbling as his partner thrust in and out of his slick channel. Keeping a wary eye out for anyone that might wander by, Heero sped up the pace, knowing that they couldn't afford to be caught out and arrested. He slipped a hand underneath and finding Duo's cock, he began to stroke in earnest.

Duo felt the familiar ache in his balls and moaned loudly, using his arm braced against the dumpster to muffle the cry. Seconds later his legs began to tremble as his release hit him hard.

Heero was moments behind him, pumping his hips desperately as the channel surrounding him spasmed and milked his orgasm from him. Slumped over his lover's back, Heero managed to gather enough brain cells together, pull out of his partner and tuck himself away. He then assisted a still euphoric Duo to pull his pants back up and make himself respectable once more.

Holding Duo's hand, Heero led them back out of the alley and onto the street.

"What was that all about?" Duo questioned as they sat in the cafe perusing the menu.

Heero gave a smirk and cocked his head to the side.

"What's the name of this town, Duo?"

"Eh?" Duo looked bewildered for a moment, then his brain began to tick over. "Heero, its Park_ham_, not park the sausage!"

"Same difference. I think I'll have the bangers and mash for lunch."

# # #

Parkham is a town in the central north of Tasmania.


	13. Security

Disclaimer: I don't own the G Boys, they belong to Bandai, Sotsu and associated parties. I just borrow them from time to time and return them a whole lot happier. Written for pleasure, not profit.

Rating: NC 17

Pairing: 1x2

Warnings: Yaoi, lemon, fluff

Series Summary: The boys are again on holiday; this time in Tasmania. Heero spots a few 'interesting' signs on their travels and with the memories still fresh in his mind of his suffering at Duo's hands (and cock!), from their previous holiday, he decides a little payback is in order.

Dedication: To Karina for kindly driving me around, putting me up, and putting up with me on my Tasmanian holiday. Thanks girl - you're the best!

Summary: Heero and Duo are continuing in their drive when Duo makes a sudden 'pit stop'.

Drabble #13 in the Drabble series: 'Sign Of The Times'

"Security"

January 2010 ShenLong

"All set?" asked Heero as he closed the trunk of the car.

"Yup," replied Duo and climbed into the driver's seat. He started the car and pulled out of the parking lot and into the main stream traffic. "Where is it we're going again, Heero?"

"Wynyard."

"Ah." There was a pregnant pause, then Duo's fingers began to drum against the steering wheel indicating he was waiting for something. He raised an eyebrow too, just to make certain Heero got the message.

"The car museum in Wynyard."

"Thank you." Duo continued to drive, looking for the signs and finally finding himself on the Bass Highway and heading in the right direction, content in himself now that he knew exactly where he was going.

The drive was a pleasant one, the scenery offering much in the way of distraction - for Heero anyway.

The signs began to warn Duo that they were getting closer to the town, Duo slowing down as they approached the outskirts.

Luckily they didn't have to go all the way into the main part of town, the museum was located to one side of the main section.

Following the directions, they soon arrived at the museum and spent a good couple of hours wandering around inside and checking out all the exhibits. Satisfied they had seen all they wanted to, they went back out to the car park and climbed into the vehicle.

Driving back out towards the highway, Duo spotted a chemist on the side road and with a feral glint in his eye, turned down the side road and pulled up outside the chemist shop. Without a word to Heero, he jumped out of the car and disappeared inside the shop.

Heero scratched his head, wondering what on earth his partner could be up to.

Moments later Duo exited the chemist's, tossed a paper bag onto the back seat, got back into the car and drove off, joining the highway once more.

After several minutes, Heero's curiosity got the better of him. "What's in the bag?" The direct approach had always worked for him in the past.

"Take a look," Duo replied with a grin.

Reaching over, Heero snagged the paper bag and pulled it into his lap where he opened it and extracted a box. "Condoms?" he asked, clearly confused. They never used condoms, they were exclusive to each other and both had been tested and came up clean.

"Condoms?" Heero repeated and looked in askance to his partner.

Duo snickered and shrugged, the evil glint still in his eye as he replied. "Don't want to get into trouble with the authorities here," he supplied as an answer, only confusing Heero even more.

"Eh?"

Duo pointed up ahead where a sign was coming into view.

'Secure your load or secure a fine' read the letters on the sign.

"I don't know about you, Heero, but I'd rather spend my money on my vacation, not on a fine."

Heero rolled his eyes and slumped in his seat. "Baka!"

The sign "Secure your load or secure a fine" was spotted on the Bass Highway, on the way to Wynyard, Tasmania.


	14. Paradise

Disclaimer: I don't own the G Boys, they belong to Bandai, Sotsu and associated parties. I just borrow them from time to time and return them a whole lot happier. Written for pleasure, not profit.

Rating: NC 17

Pairing: 1x2x1

Warnings: Yaoi, lemon, fluff

Series Summary: The boys are again on holiday; this time in Tasmania. Heero spots a few 'interesting' signs on their travels and with the memories still fresh in his mind of his suffering at Duo's hands (and cock!), from their previous holiday, he decides a little payback is in order.

Dedication: To Karina for kindly driving me around, putting me up, and putting up with me on my Tasmanian holiday. Thanks girl - you're the best!

Summary: Traveling south, the guys make a stop in a very unusual place.

Drabble #14 in the Drabble series: 'Sign Of The Times'

March 2010 ShenLong

"Paradise"

"Hurry up, Heero," Duo moaned and pressed himself closer to the back of his lover.

"I'm trying, but you're not helping any," Heero groaned in return and tried yet again to get the key card to swipe through the electronic lock.

Duo reached around and discreetly rubbed the palm of his hand across the front of Heero's jeans. The heat of the hard bulge he felt beneath the denim inflaming his already stretched nerves and desire.

"Oh, god," Heero moaned and pushed his pelvis into the welcome touch. Blue eyes closed momentarily as the friction sent waves of pleasure coursing through his system.

"If you don't get that door open soon I'm gonna be arrested for molesting you in a public place," Duo's husky voice proclaimed.

"Shit. I'd be arrested with you for indecent exposure," Heero panted and then redoubled his efforts to get the door open.

After a couple more shaky swipes, Heero managed to get the lock to release and the light flashed green. Grasping the handle he pushed the door open, practically falling inside with Duo glued to his back.

Kicking the door shut, Duo didn't waste any time. His nimble fingers quickly made short work of the buttons to Heero's shirt, tossing the item to the side and latching onto a caramel nipple.

"Yes!" hissed Heero and lost himself to the pleasure for a second. Brain cells kicked in and Heero's hands went on their own road of discovery. Duo's T-shirt became history, landing somewhere in the vicinity of the television set before those same hands set to work in liberating Duo from his jeans.

A mouth replaced the fingers toying with a nipple, freeing those fingers to be put to better use - namely removing Heero's pants.

As his pants greeted his ankles, Heero stepped out of them, pushing Duo's jeans south at the same time. With both men now in their underwear, Heero managed to stumble his way across the room to the bed; no mean feat when hands and mouths continued to grope at heated flesh.

Falling onto the bed, Heero pulled Duo with him, then all but ripped Duo's boxers from his hips. Hand pumping the hard length, Heero managed to work his own boxers over his hips and thighs.

A slicked finger found the tight entrance, working the muscles until a second and third were slipping easily in and out of the stretched hole. Fingers were removed and replaced with a long, hot length.

"Ah, harder, faster," Heero groaned and wrapped his legs around Duo's waist, pulling his lover deeper into his body.

Frantically the pair went at it, Duo pounding almost brutally into Heero as his hand made a fist around Heero's erection and pumped.

Moments later they were crying out as each found the apex and tumbled over the edge into oblivion.

Eventually they came back to earth, sweat cooling on exhausted bodies and Duo pulled his softened cock from inside Heero's heat, eliciting a soft hiss from his partner with the loss. Immediately they cuddled closer, opting to enjoy just being in each others arms and sharing the afterglow of satisfying sex.

"I think I could really get used to Tasmania," Duo commented lazily.

"Eh?"

"They have some really cool names for places."

Heero chuckled. "Yeah, I guess this is Paradise all right."

"Nah, _this_ is paradise," Duo snickered and rolled back on top of Heero, shoving his re-awakened length back inside his partner's channel.

"Aa. I think I have to agree with you there."

# # #

Paradise is the name of a Town heading south from Wynyard.


	15. Promises

Disclaimer: I don't own the G Boys, they belong to Bandai, Sotsu and associated parties. I just borrow them from time to time and return them a whole lot happier. Written for pleasure, not profit.

Rating: NC 17

Pairing: 1x2x1

Warnings: Yaoi, lemon, fluff

Series Summary: The boys are again on holiday; this time in Tasmania. Heero spots a few 'interesting' signs on their travels and with the memories still fresh in his mind of his suffering at Duo's hands (and cock!), from their previous holiday, he decides a little payback is in order.

Dedication: To Karina for kindly driving me around, putting me up, and putting up with me on my Tasmanian holiday. Thanks girl - you're the best!

Summary: Continuing on their way through the center of Tasmania, Duo finds an interesting location.

Drabble #15 in the Drabble series: 'Sign Of The Times'

April 2010 ShenLong

"Promises"

"Beautiful, just beautiful," Heero commented to himself as his eyes appraised the sight before him. Duo lay sprawled on the bed wearing nothing but his boxers and obviously totally engrossed in his reading. "Shower's free," Heero told his lover as he fished around in the suitcase for a clean pair of boxers.

"Thanks." Duo marked his page and slipped the book into the drawer of the small chest sitting between the beds, then sauntered off to take his shower.

Heero couldn't help it. His curiosity as to what Duo was reading that would require the long haired man to hide it away, was completely piqued. Sneaking a glance to the bathroom door, he could hear the sound of the water turn on and quickly took advantage of the situation.

He dived for the drawer and pulled the book out. Looking at the cover, his eyes widened.

The Bible?

He located the page Duo had marked and scanned his eyes over it. He chanced a look to the bathroom door, back to the passage he was reading in the Bible and then to the road map they were using sitting on the bed. An evil smirk lit up his face.

Placing the Bible back into the drawer, he finished toweling himself off.

Duo finished his shower and turned the water off. Grabbing a towel, he dried off as best he could and then wrapped the towel around his slim hips. Opening the door to the bathroom, he was suddenly ambushed from the side.

One moment he was stepping out of the bathroom, the next he was grabbed from the side and lying face first on the bed, towel gone and a very aroused Heero straddling his thighs and pushing a slick finger into his passage.

"Uh... Heero? Umm... Ohhh, right there. W-what... God that's good... What is going... ahhhh... feels great... Heero, what are you doing?" Duo barely managed to get that last bit out as his eyes suddenly crossed and his back arched with the pleasure of having his sweet spot struck.

Heero declined to answer for a moment. Pulling his fingers free and shoving his aching cock inside. He didn't give Duo a chance to adjust, simply grabbed his hips and began to thrust.

All Duo could do was grab the sheets and hang on for the ride.

It was over in a couple of minutes. Heero shot his load deep into Duo's channel, the friction of his cock against the bed covers triggering Duo's own orgasm. They fell into a sweaty, sated heap, lungs desperately sucking in air.

Having recovered enough to speak, Duo rolled to the side and out from under his partner. "Heero? What was that all about?"

Heero cracked open a lazy eye and placed his hand on Duo's bare hip. You know where we are. Right?"

Duo nodded.

"You were reading in the Bible about the Promised Land and the name of this town is Promised Land."

"Yeah, so?"

Heero's fingers slid around to caress Duo's backside.

"Well, this is my idea of the Promised Land," he said and teased a finger between those cheeks.

"Ahhh," Duo gasped and then chuckled to himself. "Somehow I don't think that's what either the Bible or this town meant; but I do admit, I like your interpretation much better."

# # #

Promised Land is a town to the west of Paradise. ^_^


	16. There He Blows!

Disclaimer: I don't own the G Boys, they belong to Bandai, Sotsu and associated parties. I just borrow them from time to time and return them a whole lot happier. Written for pleasure, not profit.

Rating: NC 17

Pairing: 1x2x1

Warnings: Yaoi, lemon, fluff

Series Summary: The boys are again on holiday; this time in Tasmania. Heero spots a few 'interesting' signs on their travels and with the memories still fresh in his mind of his suffering at Duo's hands (and cock!), from their previous holiday, he decides a little payback is in order.

Dedication: To Karina for kindly driving me around, putting me up, and putting up with me on my Tasmanian holiday. Thanks girl - you're the best!

Summary: Visiting some natural rock formations gives Duo an idea.

Drabble #16 in the Drabble series: 'Sign Of The Times'

May 2010 ShenLong

"There He Blows!"

"Seems to be a pretty popular place, hey Heero?" Duo said as they pulled up in the car park.

"Hn." Heero cut the engine and looked around at the several tourists walking along the various tracks.

"Come on, I wanna take a look." Duo bounced out of the car, only to return a second later. "Um, forgot the camera," he said, sheepishly and grabbed the camera from the center console.

Heero shook his head,got out of the car and locked it. Pocketing the keys, he followed his wayward lover to where the large, display signs stood, explaining the natural features.

Duo was eagerly reading about how the natural rock features had been formed when he heard Heero snickering to the side. Duo paused and looked at his lover. "What's so funny?"

Heero pointed to a rock formation, the ocean swirling in and out in a rush beneath. "I didn't know they'd named a feature after you."

Looking to where Heero was pointing, a scowl appeared on Duo's face. "Devils Kitchen?"

"Even you have to admit you're a disaster in the kitchen."

"Thanks a lot," Duo huffed and walked of along the track.

Waiting a couple of moments to get his mirth back under control, Heero set of along the track, trying to catch up with his partner. He walked along, enjoying the sounds of the bush along with the roar of the ocean. The track widened out and Heero found himself facing another rock formation and no sign of his lover.

Frowning, Heero paused to take in the sight of the blow hole first, then he gazed around, picking out the track that would take him back to the car park. With one last look at the water surging in and spraying up through the rock formations, Heero set off back to the car park, hoping his lover would be there and ready to forgive him.

So intent on figuring out how he could apologize to Duo, Heero wasn't watching where he was going. Rounding a bend in the track he was suddenly grabbed from behind and dragged off the track and into the undergrowth. Suddenly his jeans and boxers were around his ankles and something warm and wet was suckling on his cock.

It took only a second for his brain to register it was Duo's mouth.

The heat between his legs built steadily, hands carded through chestnut bangs holding that sweet mouth in place - not that Duo was planning on going anywhere. Hips began to move as Heero felt his end rising rapidly.

With a low moan, Heero closed his eyes, stiffened and then shuddered as his climax hit him.

Swallowing all his lover had to offer and then licking the rest of Heero clean, Duo tucked his dazed partner back into his pants and zipped him up.

They made their way back out of the undergrowth and onto the track, Heero still a little shell shocked when Duo turned to face him and with a wide smirk on his face, spoke.

"Tassie's not the only one who can blow a hole."

Heero declined to comment.

# # #

The 'Blow Hole' and 'Devils Kitchen' are natural rock formations carved from the movement of the ocean against the cliffs at Eaglehawk Neck Tasmania.


	17. In The Doo Doo

Disclaimer: I don't own the G Boys, they belong to Bandai, Sotsu and associated parties. I just borrow them from time to time and return them a whole lot happier. Written for pleasure, not profit.

Rating: NC 17

Pairing: 1x2x1

Warnings: Yaoi, lemon, fluff

Series Summary: The boys are again on holiday; this time in Tasmania. Heero spots a few 'interesting' signs on their travels and with the memories still fresh in his mind of his suffering at Duo's hands (and cock!), from their previous holiday, he decides a little payback is in order.

Dedication: To Karina for kindly driving me around, putting me up, and putting up with me on my Tasmanian holiday. Thanks girl - you're the best!

Summary: Travelling back to their hotel, Heero drives through an unusual town.

Drabble #17 in the Drabble series: 'Sign Of The Times'

July 2010 ShenLong

"In The Doo Doo"

"Those rock formations were really something, weren't they, Heero?" Duo questioned as they got back into the car.

"Hn," came the stoic reply. Heero was still recovering from his lover's impromptu 'blow'.

"Where to next?" Duo asked, the grin wide on his face.

"I thought we would take a bit of a ride around. See some of the countryside as we make our way back to the hotel," Heero replied, finally having located his brain.

"Sounds good to me. You never know what you're going to find around here." Duo relaxed back into his seat and stared out the window.

Heero just grunted in reply. He was only too aware of Duo's ability to find 'interesting' things.

They drove in companionable silence for a while, enjoying the breeze floating in through the window and the scenery passing by when Duo's stomach began to rumble – loudly.

"Ah, sorry," Duo snickered and rubbed his stomach. "Getting a bit hungry."

"Hn." Heero continued to drive for a short while when he spotted something ahead. "Looks like there's a town coming up. We should be able to get something to eat there."

"Great! I'm starving."

"Duo, you're always starving."

"Hey, can I help it if I'm a growing boy?"

"The way you eat I'm surprised you're not growing outwards," Heero muttered.

"I heard that."

"You were meant to."

"I think someone will be cut off for a while until he learns some manners."

Heero shrugged by way of reply. Seriously he could do with a bit of 'time off'. He knew he had a healthy libido, but Duo's? Now that was just plain scary. If Heero didn't know any better he'd swear the long haired man had double the dose of hormones running through his system. A round of snickering brought him from his musings and Heero glanced across to his partner just as Duo reached for a pen and note book.

"Heero? Pull over for a moment, please."

Curious as to what his partner was up to, Heero brought the car to a stop on the side of the road. "Duo?" he questioned.

"Did you see the name of this town, Heero?"

"Err, no."

"It's called 'Doo Town'."

Heero scratched his head and then looked out the window. He froze. Slowly he turned back to see what his lover was doing, having caught the motion of the pen out the corner of his eye. An eyebrow rose in question.

"What?" Duo asked as he continued to scribble away.

"What are you doing?"

"Taking notes."

"Notes?"

"Yeah. There's no way I'm gonna remember all these names and put them into practice."

Heero glanced back out the window where the name of one of the houses stared back at him – mocking him. The words 'Doo Me' were written in bold letters above the front porch. He turned his attention to the property next door. 'Doo All' was written there. Heero swallowed and snuck a peek at Duo's note book, and wished he hadn't.

A long list of names was starting to appear. 'Doo Us', 'Doo Fuck All', 'Just Doo It', were some of the words that jumped out at him.

Heero felt his body cringe – especially his ass at the thought of all those names and how Duo would no doubt interpret them.

"Come on, Heero. Let's get going back to the hotel."

Yup, looked like he was right if the leer he was getting was any indication.

Doo Town is an actual town you pass through at Eagle Hawk Neck Tasmania to get to the Blow Holes and Devil's Kitchen. The houses in 'Doo Town' are all named and Duo will be sharing a few more of them over the course of the next few drabbles. *grin*


	18. Doo To Me

Disclaimer: I don't own the G Boys, they belong to Bandai, Sotsu and associated parties. I just borrow them from time to time and return them a whole lot happier. Written for pleasure, not profit.

Rating: NC 17

Pairing: 1x2x1

Warnings: Yaoi, lemon, fluff

Series Summary: The boys are again on holiday; this time in Tasmania. Heero spots a few 'interesting' signs on their travels and with the memories still fresh in his mind of his suffering at Duo's hands (and cock!), from their previous holiday, he decides a little payback is in order.

Dedication: To Karina for kindly driving me around, putting me up, and putting up with me on my Tasmanian holiday. Thanks girl - you're the best!

Summary: The guys return to their hotel after visiting 'Doo Town' and Heero manages to get the note book first.

Drabble #18 in the Drabble series: 'Sign Of The Times'

"Doo To Me"

"Ah, fuck," Duo exclaimed as he collapsed back onto the mattress in a sweaty, sated heap. His naked body was covered in fluids, most of them of the sticky kind.

With a satisfied grunt, Heero rolled off his lover and lay panting beside Duo. "Shit," he said as his breathing slowly returned to normal. "That was incredible."

"Mmm... I have to agree with you there," Duo murmured. "I think you wore me out." He gave a soft purr of contentment and snuggled up closer to Heero.

Heero allowed the movement, wrapping an arm around Duo's shoulders and pulling him close.

After a few minutes, Heero shifted slightly.

Duo opened a sleepy eye and gave his lover a questioning look.

Heero gave him a wicked grin.

Duo swallowed.

"Shower and sleep?" Duo questioned hopefully.

Heero rubbed his reawakening erection against Duo's thigh. "Not just yet, lover of mine," he whispered seductively.

"But, Heero," Duo whined, "I'm exhausted, not to mention I'll be walking funny tomorrow."

Heero reached across to the bedside table and picked up Duo's note book. "But, Duo, we've only just started," he said.

"Ah..."

"So far we've covered 'Doo Me', 'Doo Love it', 'Just Doo It' and 'Love Me Doo'. By my calculations that still leaves another six to go. Let's see, there's still 'Doo Us', 'Doo Drop In', 'Doo' 'n' Time', 'Much A Doo', 'Doo All' and 'Doo Us'."

"Ah, crap," Duo groaned and flopped deeper into the mattress, his lover's body sinking once again between his thighs. "I don't think I'm ever gonna walk again."

Heero simply chuckled. He was just pleased he'd snagged Duo's note book first.

###

AN: Yes, these are all names that appear above various houses in 'Doo Town'. *grin*


End file.
